


Il Turbine

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [53]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) O Flegetonte é citado na Divina Comédia como um rio que passa pelo Sétimo Círculo do Inferno, o círculo para onde vão os violentos. Fora da mitologia de Dante Alighieri, Flegetonte também é o nome do rio de fogo que passa pelo Tártaro. </p><p>(2) Nome da polícia secreta italiana durante o regime de Benito Mussolini.</p></blockquote>





	Il Turbine

Subi a Piazza di Spagna com pressa, as mãos forçando o forro dos bolsos do sobretudo enquanto eu andava de cabeça baixa, determinado a chegar ao meu destino no horário.

  
Quando finalmente avistei os degraus da Trinità dei Monti, ofeguei e me obriguei a parar perto de algumas barraquinhas que estavam na base do morro, encurvado para a frente com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos. Era uma das igrejas mais populares de Roma e, como o previsto, o lugar estava repleto de casais e pequenos grupos usando roupas claras para não sofrer com o sol forte, os sinos fazendo o estardalhaço de sempre para avisar que já eram 15 horas.

  
Puxei uma das mãos e afastei o sobretudo do meu peito, procurando a corrente do relógio que eu sempre perdia entre os bolsos do colete, até que ela se enroscou entre meus dedos e eu a puxei com ansiedade. Os ponteiros confirmavam as badaladas: o sol da tarde castigava meu corpo e o chapéu estava me dando uma coceira irritante na raiz dos cabelos, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Guardei o relógio e olhei de novo os degraus íngremes, considerando se realmente precisava passar por ali. Era triste, mas precisava.

  
Venci a escadaria o mais rápido que minhas pernas e meus pulmões permitiram, o que não deve ser desprezado. Acabei cedendo e tirei o chapéu para coçar a testa suada e decidir por onde seguir, tentando notar se meu coração não explodiria devido ao esforço. Poderia ter me poupado daquela subida estúpida se tivesse saído no horário para variar um pouco.

  
Acabei seguindo pela Via Gregoriana até a esquina onde ela se torna Francesco Crispi. Antes do último sobrado da rua havia uma casa escondida pela sombra dos sobrados do lado oposto. Uma casinha com fachada de tijolos e uma plaquinha de metal pendurada no alto das portas duplas, onde podia se ler em letras arredondadas Flegetonte (1). Imaginei se era apropriado com a situação estar em um lugar com um nome tão agourento.

  
Bati em uma das portas e tentei olhar pelo vidro. O lugar parecia abandonado, largado no esquecimento com aquela aparência descuidada. As portas exibiam lascas grandes na tintura avermelhada, as maçanetas estavam enferrujadas e até os tijolos da fachada estavam quebrados em diversos pontos.

  
A demora me deixou irritado. Forcei a maçaneta, sem sucesso. Passos me obrigaram a endireitar o corpo e fingir que apenas observava o vidro. Temendo que pudesse levantar alguma suspeita, endureci os ombros e deixei os olhos fixos no meu reflexo, buscando com um ar distraído meu relógio no colete. Só consegui relaxar quando observei que os passos vinham de um casal virando a esquina e, como em um jogo de atos combinados, ouvi o trinco da fechadura se abrindo.  
Um homem com o dobro da minha altura me encarou com os olhos duros. Tinha um rosto forte e a barba por fazer, braços musculosos e não parecia muito feliz com a minha presença.

  
\- Deseja alguma coisa?

  
\- Tenho um encontro. – tentei olhar para o salão pelo espaço acima da cabeça dele, mas ele se moveu na direção do meu olhar parecendo ainda mais irritado.  
\- Um encontro? Aqui? O senhor deve estar equivocado.

  
E ele se afastou para fechar a porta, mas coloquei meu pé na frente dela e forcei meu corpo entre a fresta que o homem havia deixado entre as portas da entrada.  
\- Não estou equivocado. Combinei com o violoncelista.

  
A postura dele mudou. Ele se afastou e consegui entrar com calma, estremecendo com o clique discreto que a porta fez quando foi fechada. Podia sentir a respiração forte dele perto da minha cabeça.

  
\- Você tem um encontro com um fantasma.

  
Pensei que o homem estava louco por um momento, mas lembrei que fazia parte do combinado. Um combinado ridículo por sinal. Me virei nos calcanhares e respondi baixo.

  
\- Sim senhor, com o fantasma. O fantasma da música.

  
Pela pouca luz da rua eu podia ver um pedaço do rosto bruto me analisando sem pressa, até que ele caminhou no escuro e uma luz foi acesa no fundo do cômodo, em frente a uma escadinha que levava ao porão. Pela pouca luz era possível perceber que o lugar era minúsculo e funcionava como um bar, com algumas mesinhas distribuídas pelo cômodo e um pequeno balcão no fundo. Uma das paredes era revestida de espelhos, e nossos vultos passaram por ali com cuidado, deixando apenas as marcas dos sapatos na fina camada de poeira que recobria o chão.

  
O homem desceu primeiro e me esperou no final dos degraus. Eu já tinha tirado o chapéu, mas acenei com respeito quando passei por ele.

  
\- O senhor entende, não preciso de mais problemas com a Ovra (2). - sua voz grave tinha um tom de desculpa.

  
\- Nenhum de nós precisa. Não tem problema.

  
\- Daqui a pouco ele aparece, pode ficar à vontade.

  
O porão era um cubículo aconchegante, com um pequeno bar ao fundo do cômodo, uma pilha de barris empilhados perto da escada, um sofá verde-musgo de três lugares atravessado no meio do cômodo. Bagunçado, mas acolhedor.

  
Caminhei até o sofá e ouvi os passos do meu anfitrião subindo a escada, imaginando se o veria de novo. Provavelmente não.

  
Sentei-me no sofá, me surpreendendo com a dureza do estofado. Era ridículo esperar ali por muito tempo. Toda aquela situação era ridícula no final das contas e eu já não estava muito empolgado com o encontro. Sentia um calor desgraçado, mas não tirei o sobretudo.

  
Fiquei girando o chapéu com as duas mãos por no máximo cinco minutos. Passos desceram as escadas, e eu ergui o rosto para ver quem chegava. Sapatos de couro pretos e gastos, calça social amarrotada, suspensórios soltos, regata branca, sorriso sacana. Nessa ordem.

  
Ele se aproximou de mim esperando que eu me erguesse, mas não me movi, esperando pela sua reação diante da minha falta de modos. Como esperado, ele não se abalou com a grosseria. Se inclinou em minha direção e encostou suas bochechas nas minhas, dos dois lados do rosto, com um ar de genuína felicidade. Parecia feliz com o encontro, o único por sinal.

  
Desviei o olhar enquanto ele se afastava na direção do bar e retirava um rádio debaixo do balcão, ligando-o em seguida. A voz de Bessie Smith se ergueu com força e o volume foi abaixado até quase que o mínimo, apenas para permanecer audível. Manter o rádio ligado mesmo que ninguém estivesse ouvindo era uma mania que ele tinha desde que nos conhecemos.

  
Aproveitando a oportunidade, observei as costas dele com atenção. Os pedaços de cicatrizes que apareciam como marcas de aviso no meio das costas ainda pareciam lívidos para mim, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos. Meus olhos se fixaram em um corte rosado no ombro direito, mas, quando pisquei aturdido ela se tornou uma ferida aberta, um rasgo feio que sangrava e pulsava, e conseguia ver o rosto dele travado pela dor, ferido com gravidade, tentando me dizer que...  
\- Então, faz tempo que chegou?

  
Estremeci no sofá, me sentindo tonto. A cicatriz continuava no ombro, não havia sangue. Limpei a garganta tentando me concentrar.

  
\- Não muito. Demorei na porta, mas o seu amigo explicou a razão.

  
\- Sobre a Ovra?

  
\- É óbvio.

  
Ele virou o corpo e sorriu. Aquele sorriso sem preocupação, largo e insinuante que tanto me irritava.

  
\- Nenhum lugar anda seguro; a Ovra não é a única ameaça por aqui.

  
Sorri e joguei o chapéu no canto vago do sofá, erguendo as pernas para esticá-las no estofado duro.

  
\- Me parece ser uma ameaça boa o suficiente para te obrigar a usar um apelido imbecil como fantasma da música.

  
\- Em minha defesa, não fui eu quem escolheu o apelido. - sentou-se no braço do sofá, apoiado sobre uma das coxas, a outra perna esticada a sua frente. Sacudia o copo devagar, observando o líquido avermelhado se movendo com um ar distraído - Isso foi obra de uma das garotas. Sabe, a Agata. Foi ela quem conversou com você pelo telefone, lembra?

  
Meus pés se contraíram e me endireitei no sofá como se o corpo dele me repelisse. Eu me lembrava bem da Agata: uma mocinha pretensiosa que acreditou que me atingiria com suas malcriações e insinuações infantis. E que infelizmente continuava rondando-o.

  
\- Ainda fala com ela então? - perguntei tentando parecer despreocupado.

  
\- Ah, sim. Ela ainda organiza minhas apresentações.

  
Não parecia nem um pouco feliz com isso e bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez, erguendo a cabeça para facilitar o caminho da bebida corpo adentro.

  
Permanecemos em silêncio por alguns instantes, ambos sem saber o que dizer. Eu torcia para que ele pudesse tirar um assunto da manga. Afinal ele sempre foi a pessoa extrovertida entre nós, sempre buscando melhorar os nossos ânimos derrotados. E eu não queria erguer os olhos para ver como ele estava, mas podia sentir que não estava mais animado.

  
Abri a boca para falar algo, mas ele se ergueu antes, e caminhou até o bar para encher o copo com outra dose. Voltou a se sentar no braço do sofá e indicou o bar com a cabeça.

  
\- Você pode se servir do que quiser, espero que não esteja esperando que eu ofereça.

  
\- Não iria aceitar de qualquer jeito, obrigado. Eu estou aqui a trabalho.

  
Os olhos dele se estreitaram por alguns segundos e permaneceram tensos enquanto ele trouxe o copo até os lábios, bebendo devagar sem desviar o olhar.  
\- Aliás...tenho pouco tempo. Deixei algumas roupas na lavanderia e preciso passar lá às cinco da tarde, senão só vou colocar as mãos nelas na segunda-feira.  
Voltamos ao silêncio, e eu estava ficando nervoso. Precisava resolver aquilo rápido, ou não conseguiria sair daquele porão sozinho.

  
\- Então... - observei Lucien com o canto dos olhos enquanto puxava um caderninho de dentro do sobretudo, puxando do arame que unia as folhas um lápis com o grafite bem apontado - Agata me disse que você sabia alguma coisa sobre o caso.

  
Esperei encarando seu rosto, me sentindo desconfortável com a mudança no assunto. Era evidente que ele não esperava isso e eu o observei enquanto ele se afastava do sofá e colocava o copo no balcão.

  
Lucien se sentou no sofá e colocou o tornozelo direito sobre o outro joelho, erguendo os braços e cruzando as mãos na nuca. Encarava os degraus de madeira com firmeza, como se estivesse organizando o que falaria. Começou a balançar a ponta dos pés, sinal de ansiedade que eu conhecia bem.

  
\- Não sei realmente se o que eu sei te ajuda. Eu só soube dos assassinatos dias atrás. Tinha viajado para Tivoli durante o mês passado, então acabei perdendo a história nos jornais. Você sabe que eu não acompanho nenhum. Foi a Agata quem me disse sobre os riscos que as apresentações estavam representando, principalmente quando uma cliente morreu.

  
\- Uma cliente?

  
\- Se chamava Lucrezia Sanseverino. Uma moça magra, um pouco mais baixa que você, olhos castanhos. Tinha uma pinta grande nas costas, perto do ombro esquerdo. Agata me disse que ela foi a quarta vítima, então ela seria a... - abaixou os braços e depois coçou a nuca, seus pés balançando mais rápido agora - Não me lembro dos termos que estão usando, me desculpa.

  
\- Ação correta, o samyak-karmata. - virei algumas folhas do bloquinho para achar a lista de virtudes budistas que eu tinha anotado dias atrás.

  
\- Essa mesma. Chegou em Roma no começo do ano. Nunca falava sobre sua cidade natal ou porque tinha escolhido viver aqui, mas uma vez ela comentou com Agata sobre como sua família não era confiável. Achamos que ela estava fugindo de alguém, um primo ou irmão.

  
Concordei com a cabeça. O caso da Sanseverino tinha sido o mais recente: os dados da ficha dela eram os mais frescos na minha cabeça. Eu sabia inclusive que ela havia sido expulsa de casa depois de uma briga feia com o pai. Ela não se encaixava muito bem no conceito de ação correta: ainda era cedo para entender como ela havia parado na mira do assassino.

  
Apesar disso, o que mais me incomodava era como ele havia descrito a garota. Uma "cliente". Que tipo de músico conhece as pintas do corpo de uma garota?  
\- E você mantinha um relacionamento com essa moça? Eram íntimos?

  
\- Perdão?

  
Revirei os olhos e encarei Lucien com irritação, mas ele apenas sorriu de um jeito zombeteiro.

  
\- Eu não durmo com as moças que assistem às apresentações, se é o que você quer saber.

  
\- Sua vida pessoal não me interessa nem um pouquinho. - Virei o rosto sentindo minhas bochechas queimando e ergui o bloquinho na altura do meu rosto, bufando - Eu preciso entender o que você tinha com a vítima, só isso.

  
\- Sou um suspeito? - Ele se esticou para ler o que eu estava escrevendo com curiosidade.

  
\- Não seja imbecil.

  
\- Ei, é esse tipo de grosseria que te ensinaram na academia de polícia, senhor Bottega?

  
\- Lucien, eu preciso trabalhar. Só responda à minha pergunta: você era íntimo da vítima ou não?

  
Ele se endireitou e respirou fundo enquanto balançava a cabeça.

  
\- Não. Ela sempre aparecia no bar; era uma cliente frequente o suficiente para me reconhecer e me parabenizar pelas apresentações. Acabamos nos cumprimentando sempre que nos esbarrávamos, mas eu nunca me envolvi com ela.

  
\- Conhecia bem o corpo dela pra quem era apenas um conhecido. - Comentei entre os dentes enquanto rabiscava a folha do bloquinho com determinação.

  
\- Desculpe, o senhor está interessado em saber sobre ela ou sobre o que eu observo em uma garota?

  
A ponta do lápis se quebrou.

  
\- Enquanto você fica fazendo troça sobre um assunto sério, um maluco sem limites está atacando garotas por toda a cidade e eu estou tentando encontrar esse imbecil antes que ele faça mais vítimas. Parece que estou interessado em algum detalhe da sua vidinha amorosa?

  
Me surpreendi com minhas mãos tremendo. Ergui uma delas e apertei a pele entre meus olhos, tentando me acalmar. Se fosse para perder o controle, era melhor ir embora.

  
Nenhum de nós disse nada. Eu ainda tentava organizar meus pensamentos, ele parecia preocupado; podia sentir que me encarava, talvez buscando por uma oportunidade de melhorar a conversa. Ou talvez eu estivesse com essa esperança imbecil sem nenhuma razão. Era difícil dizer sem olhar seu rosto.

  
Cruzei as pernas e acomodei o bloquinho sobre o joelho. Tirei um canivete suíço do bolso da calça e comecei a apontar o lápis com a lâmina para me distrair com alguma coisa.

  
\- Lucrezia foi encontrada duas ruas abaixo do bar Alcova no dia três de maio. Foi estrangulada com o cadarço de um dos seus sapatos, que ainda estava enrolado no pescoço quando a polícia encontrou o corpo. Não tinha as duas mãos, que ainda não foram encontradas, não sofreu nenhuma violência sexual e tinha os olhos fechados. O corpo estava escondido entre uma pilha de lixo; uma senhora notou uma perna entre a sujeira e chamou a polícia.

  
Encarei Lucien esperando que ele demonstrasse asco ou agonia, mas ele permaneceu encarando meu bloquinho com um ar pensativo. Me senti decepcionado ao notar que ele não parecia mais interessado em pedir desculpas.

  
\- E o que a morte dela tem com o assassino do oito?

  
\- A ausência das mãos mostra que ele usou o Código de Hamurabi de novo. Lucrezia Sanseverino morava sozinha em Roma; nenhum parente ou conhecido apareceu para reconhecer o corpo, mas conseguimos contato com a avó que ainda mora em Cingoli, sua cidade natal. Ela disse que Lucrezia havia fugido de casa depois de brigar com o pai, uma briga onde os dois se agrediram.

  
\- Desculpa...o Código de Hamurabi? O assassino tem usado isso?

  
\- Você realmente não acompanha os jornais.

  
\- Me desculpe por isso, gazeteiro.

  
Sorriu de um jeito zombeteiro e não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

  
Expliquei sobre os assassinatos com toda riqueza de detalhes que não deve ser oferecida a um civil, mas Lucien estava bem acima disso. Jamais poderia lhe esconder alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse algo que pudesse lhe custar a vida. Eu tinha esse hábito terrível de colocá-lo nesse tipo de situação.

  
Os assassinatos tinham começado no dia 7 de Janeiro daquele ano. Giustina Soccia, 45 anos, tinha sido afogada em um tanque de água atrás de sua loja. Parecia um crime comum, até que encontraram um pequeno bilhete dobrado dentro de sua mão fechada: um pedaço de papel com samyak-drishti escrito à lápis.  
Ninguém soube dizer do que se tratava até que encontraram um professor de línguas que conhecia sobre o budismo, o senhor Gandini. Explicou sobre os Caminhos de Buda, ações que evitam o sofrimento e, no caso do papel, significava "visão correta".

  
O papel não explicava a morte e permaneceu como um detalhe inusitado de um crime, até que o segundo corpo foi encontrado em 6 de Fevereiro. Ursula Bavetta, 33 anos, também fora afogada em um tanque de água, desta vez em um açougue. Trazia um papel com samyak-samkalpa escrito com um lápis, no mesmo estilo de letra do bilhete anterior. A polícia voltou ao senhor Gandini em busca de uma resposta para o papel, ao que foi respondido "intenção correta". Nada fazia sentido, até que o professor recomendou que a polícia buscasse saber mais sobre as vítimas, talvez o assassino estivesse seguindo um determinado padrão por alguma razão.

  
O conselho só foi aceito quando Michela Gatto, 37 anos, foi encontrada morta em sua casa em 4 de Abril. Seu corpo foi encontrado queimado deitado sobre a cama da vítima, mas o quarto estava intacto. Nenhum sinal de fogo em toda a casa e entre os dedos escuros da mulher havia um papel, no qual se lia samyak-vach, "fala correta" em sânscrito.

  
Eu havia entrado na investigação a pedido da família Gatto. Eram comerciantes bem sucedidos, e a senhora Michela era quem cuidava dos pais doentes junto do filho, que era retardado. Seus tios me pediram uma investigação paralela à da polícia em busca de resultados mais rápidos, mas eu também estava sem pistas. A localização dos assassinatos era inútil, não havia nenhuma conexão entre eles além dos papéis com as mensagens em sânscrito que continuavam não dizendo coisa alguma. Até que decidi saber mais a respeito das vítimas. Saber sobre coisas que os jornais haviam ignorado.

  
Acabei descobrindo muito mais do que desejava. Giustina Soccia mantinha relações com o genro, assim como Ursula Bavetta. Ambas haviam conseguido manter seus casos amorosos em segredo até a morte. Quando comentei o que descobri com o professor Gandini ele me pediu que procurasse a respeito da punição apropriada no antigo Código de Hamurabi, que determinava a morte por afogamento ao pai que dormisse com uma moça prometida ao filho. Em ambos os casos as filhas já eram casadas, mas o assassino não parecia muito interessado em seguir a lei à risca.

  
Até então parecia simples: um caso de vingança contra mães sem muito respeito pelo casamento das filhas. Mas Michela Gatto só tinha um filho - um garoto de 17 anos que não saia de casa devido aos problemas mentais que tinha desde pequeno - e sua morte não se encaixava no suposto padrão. O professor Gandini sugeriu o crime por incesto, que é punido com a queimação dos envolvidos, e infelizmente ele estava certo. Mas apenas a mãe pagou pelo pecado, o garoto estava sendo criado pelos tios-avós e parecia alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Era impossível determinar se havia mesmo sofrido algum abuso, e eu não iria me aprofundar no assunto.

  
A morte de Lucrezia Sanseverino também se encaixava no Código. Os filhos que batem nos pais perdem ambas as mãos, mas a lei não fala nada sobre estrangular a vítima.

  
As frases em sânscrito, os Caminhos de Buda, pareciam cada vez mais fora do lugar. Quando se encaixavam com a vida da vítima, era de uma forma muito vaga para se sustentar como pista. Infelizmente era tudo que o assassino deixava para trás. O que quer que ele planejasse para suas próximas vítimas, parecia que seria ainda mais elaborado.

  
\- Mas como você sabe que ele vai atacar de novo?

  
\- Veja, Buda deixou oito recomendações. Até agora só foram usadas quatro delas. E as datas dos assassinatos casam com esse pensamento.  
Me sentei mais perto dele e puxei uma folha em branco do bloquinho. Anotei os números 7 e 1 em uma linha, 6 e 2 em outra, 4 e 4 na seguinte, e finalmente, 3 e 5. Lhe entreguei a folha e apontei para as linhas observando seu rosto.

  
\- Observe os resultados se você somar os números.

  
\- São as datas dos assassinatos...e todos os resultados são oito?

  
\- Exatamente. É estúpido, mas se encaixa na linha de raciocínio da investigação. Quem quer que esteja brincando de vingador, está seguindo os Caminhos de Buda, ou o que quer que seja.

  
Lucien continuou observando a folha e me permiti ver seu rosto com mais atenção. Ainda conseguia ler suas expressões, me surpreender com a doçura dos pequenos tiques nervosos, das manias que conservava. Meus olhos desceram e avaliaram seus braços firmes de violoncelista, me esforçando para não focar na cicatriz do ombro, tão próxima e ameaçadora.

  
\- Imagino o trabalho que essa pesquisa está te custando. - ele comentou me entregando o papel e se acomodando no sofá para sentar-se de frente para mim - Esse assassino não parece ter um lugar fixo, e eu não imaginava que a história era tão estranha. Quando pedi para Agata te ligar, pensei que poderia ajudar mais, mas o que eu tenho não é nada.

  
\- Já ajuda muito e eu tenho a ajuda da polícia nesse caso; acabo trabalhando sozinho por opção.

  
Guardei o papel no meu bolso pensando como aquilo era uma mentira nojenta. A polícia nem sabia que eu estava me metendo no caso, e eu só tinha descoberto o contato do professor Gandini acompanhando os jornais. Meu trabalho estava apenas começando.

  
\- Mas eu imagino como deve ser você trabalhando sozinho. Ainda mora naquele conjuntinho da Cinecittá?

  
\- É.

  
\- Sozinho?

  
\- Não é tão ruim. - menti buscando o bloquinho e relendo algumas folhas a esmo. Ele continuou me encarando, o olhar ainda duro do começo da conversa me avaliando enquanto eu tentava disfarçar meu incômodo.

  
Voltamos ao silêncio. Eu tentava me concentrar no que tinha conseguido dele até então, mas as palavras se embaralhavam nos meus olhos, perdiam o foco e me deixavam zonzo. Aquele momento, aquele sentimento de apreensão, aquele assunto...eram as razões que me fizeram marcar esse encontro com horário para acabar.

  
Procurei o relógio sentindo um súbito alívio pela lembrança do horário. Busquei-o em meus bolsos com avidez, olhando ao meu redor para ter certeza que ele não tinha caído no sofá, até que o segurei com cuidado. Os ponteiros marcavam 15:50 da tarde.

  
\- Você mora sozinho desde o tiroteio? - ele comentou em um tom baixo, como se falasse sozinho - Quer dizer, desde aquilo?

  
Sua mão tocou a cicatriz no ombro inconscientemente. Mas eu notei. Apesar dos seus olhos estarem presos no meu rosto, notei como ele tocou aquela marca rosada, como seus dedos se contraíram sobre ela, buscando cobrir a prova da minha ineficiência para evitar mais constrangimentos.

  
\- Fran?

  
Tentei olhar o bloquinho de novo, mas minhas mãos tremiam demais, logo ele caiu no chão. Meu relógio estava pendurado, preso ao meu colete pelo clipe por dentro de um dos bolsos, mas eu não podia estar mais indiferente. Encurvei o corpo para a frente, prendendo minhas mãos entre os joelhos para impedir que tremessem tanto, mas parecia impossível.

  
Ele se ergueu e eu pude ouvir o barulho de vidros sendo batidos e colocados sobre a madeira, mas não queria virar o rosto e pedir que não se importasse com a bebida. Minha voz não saia. Me sentia preso em um pesadelo e não conseguia acordar.

  
Lucien voltou e me entregou um copo alto com um líquido transparente. Ergui uma das mãos e acenei ainda tremendo. Ele se sentou me olhando, parecendo pronto para me acudir caso eu deixasse o copo cair ou desmaiasse por qualquer razão. Para a sorte da minha dignidade, consegui beber toda a água sem fazer nenhum escândalo.

  
Coloquei o copo no chão e ergui a cabeça com um sorriso melancólico. Me sentia horrível por tudo, por estar ali, por ter que olhar Lucien preocupado, por conversar sobre um assunto tão desagradável com ele. Pensava que me sentira bem usando o trabalho como desculpa para rever seu rosto fino, suas mãos ossudas e calejadas, sentir o cheiro de loção que ele nunca trocava. Pensei que tinha superado tudo isso. Ele limpou a garganta e abaixou os olhos. Eu fiz o mesmo, mordendo o lábio inferior para não chorar.

  
\- Já faz quanto tempo...oito anos?

  
\- Oito anos, quatro meses e alguns dias. - admiti com a voz falhando no meio da frase.

  
Engoli um pouco de saliva com dificuldade e tentei manter a postura firme. Uma vozinha na minha mente dizia que eu deveria ir embora; já tinha ouvido tudo que precisava. Aquele silêncio era a deixa perfeita para a minha saída. O assunto nunca seria aprofundado e eu nunca mais teria que vê-lo de novo. Deveria me erguer, guardar minhas coisas, pegar meu chapéu e entregar-lhe o copo agradecendo por tudo, e finalmente sair daquele muquifo. Ir embora daquela rua, daquela cidade, daquele país, provavelmente daquele continente. As setenta liras que eu estava ganhando por semana não valiam aquele sofrimento todo.

  
Mas eu fiquei. Escolhi ficar sentado, sentindo meu corpo se contraindo de medo e ansiedade, revendo tudo que tentava esquecer durante todos esse anos passando pelos meus olhos. Queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, queria que ele tivesse algo a dizer.

  
Lucien ergueu um pouco o corpo e puxou um maço de Lucky Strike do bolso de trás da calça. Nunca trocava os cigarros, por mais difíceis que fossem de conseguir. Logo o ar abafado do porão se encheu com o aroma forte do tabaco. Achava o cheiro daqueles cigarros horrível de tão forte, mas a verdade é que me acalmava, trazia uma sensação de familiaridade que era confortável.

  
Ele olhava para a frente; o braço direito esticado no encosto do estofado e a mão esquerda segurava o cigarro na altura da boca. Seu rosto não dizia nada, mas os dedos seguravam o cigarro com força demais. Só fumava quando se sentia preocupado ou agoniado com alguma coisa - disso eu me lembrava muito bem. Perceber que sentia algo sobre aquele pedaço do passado me aliviou de certa forma. Era bom saber que eu não era o único sofrendo.

  
\- Você nunca quis conversar sobre isso. Nunca me deixou falar o que eu queria; simplesmente terminou tudo.

  
Senti a garganta apertada, o ar custava a passar para entrar nos pulmões.

  
\- Eu queria tanto te dizer que não te culpava, que você nunca foi alvo do meu ódio. Eu nunca conseguiria te odiar, queria muito que você soubesse disso.

  
\- Lucien...

  
\- Não, espera. - ele ergueu a mão que estava sobre o estofado e voltou a virar o corpo na minha direção com um ar sério - Eu passei anos ruminando isso, pensando sobre isso sem ter a chance de dizer o que pensava, e eu tinha tanta coisa pra te falar Fran... - a mão dele encostou no meu ombro e eu estremeci - Queria ouvir você.

  
O que eu podia dizer? O que eu tinha pra dizer além do óbvio? Nunca achei que ele merecia ouvir o óbvio - ainda mais o meu óbvio, que era tão estúpido e infantil que sequer valia uma conversa.

  
Lucien era o tipo de cara que se destacava sozinho. Brilhava, possuía uma luz que envolvia todos ao redor dele, principalmente quando estava tocando. Dominava o palco com sua presença, mesmo escondido atrás de um violoncelo, ele era o astro do espetáculo. Todos os olhos acompanhavam suas mãos precisas e seu rosto sereno contrastando com a melancolia do som que produzia. Era incomum, era único; um homem que qualquer garota se sentiria imensamente feliz de ter em seus braços, que merecia mais que as coisas terrivelmente comuns e enfadonhas deste mundo. Eu não tinha o direito de falar sobre nada; jamais conseguiria explicar as coisas no nível de inteligência que ele entendia, jamais conseguiria manter a conversa no patamar dele. Por isso eu nos poupava.

  
Mas eu nunca disse nada disso, simplesmente fugi dele, das minhas desculpas e das minhas falhas (tão grandes, tão obscenas, tão amadoras!). Tentei poupar o que nós tivemos me afastando sem explicações, simplesmente por não saber como me explicar.

  
E tudo isso estava pronto para ser dito. Eu ainda sentia sua mão quente no meu ombro, sentia que ele queria se aproximar, e toda a minha interpretação boba de detetive tentando trabalhar em um caso ouvindo um velho amigo se transformou em algo imbecil, infantil. Uma fantasia que eu sabia que era apenas isso, nem eu havia me iludido com a esperança de que aquela fosse uma conversa estritamente profissional. Nunca tive fibra para isso.

  
Ergui o rosto e senti que ia chorar ao ver seu olhar tão triste. Olhei de novo sua cicatriz no ombro e ele seguiu meu olhar, crispando os lábios ao perceber o que eu encarava.

  
Não esperei que dissesse mais nada. Me ergui do sofá e guardei o bloquinho e o lápis de qualquer jeito no bolso, me apressando de forma desajeitada para pegar o chapéu que estava atrás dele, e na pressa acabei chutando o copo contra o sofá, quebrando-o com um estardalhaço. Acabei nem parando para pedir desculpas, apenas enfiei o chapéu na cabeça e sai correndo em direção à escada.

  
\- Francesco!

  
Subi os degraus de dois em dois, rezando para que ele não me seguisse. Não podia ouvir os sons do porão, e percebi com alívio que o grandalhão não estava no térreo. Corri até uma das mesas e puxei o papel onde tinha anotado os números antes, anotando um telefone e um recado. Quando ouvi os passos ficando mais altos, larguei o papel sobre a mesa e me joguei contra a porta, lutando contra a maçaneta para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Sei que ele ainda berrou meu nome outras duas vezes, mas eu já tinha ganhado a rua quando ele finalmente alcançou a porta.

  
Desci a Francesco Crispi e depois corri pela Via Del Tritone até perceber que estava perto do caminho da lavanderia. Sentia meu rosto molhado, não tinha me importado em correr sem rumo enquanto chorava; foi até um alívio de certa forma. O cansaço que sentia pela corrida me obrigou a engolir o choro por um tempo. Consegui me arrumar e organizar o que tinha nos bolsos antes de finalmente seguir para o meu destino, tentando evitar a lembrança daquela conversa desastrosa a qualquer custo.

  
Parei na frente de um restaurante e aproveitei para me arrumar no vidro do estabelecimento enquanto pensava. Não era nenhuma surpresa a conversa ter sido um desastre, eu era um completo desastre, uma piada em forma de gente. Tinha permitido que o assunto crescesse e como não conseguia enfrentá-lo, fugi. Corri pela rua como uma criança mimada, uma criança que fez algo errado e não quer enfrentar as consequências.

  
Nenhuma surpresa. Nenhuma, mesmo. Nem mesmo o choro que ainda machucava meu peito quando eu respirava fundo me surpreendia. Pensar no caso que tinha para resolver tampouco me preocupava, me sentia anestesiado com a vergonha que sentia. Como se nada pudesse piorar daquele ponto em diante, eu poderia aguentar qualquer coisa até que chegasse em casa.

  
Caminhei mais uns dez minutos até chegar à lavanderia no horário cravado. Recebi minhas roupas sem reclamar do atendimento ríspido, mal prestava atenção no que a garota franzina que me atendeu dizia com rapidez, só percebi que havia algo errado quando ela se calou esperando que eu a pagasse. Encarei confuso o rosto dela, me perguntando o que estava errado comigo enquanto depositava o dinheiro no balcão e sai sem agradecer.

  
Tinha tantas coisas para pensar, tantos problemas para resolver, e nada disso parecia importante. O tempo tinha virado e uma tempestade estava se anunciando com uma tremenda ventania, mas eu estava determinado a andar a pé os três quilômetros até a minha casa. Uma punição adequada para o garoto mimado dentro daquela fantasia estúpida de adulto.

  
Essa era a piada da minha vida. Eu era um garoto fingindo ser um detetive, um moleque vestido de homem crescido tentando ajudar pessoas quando mal conseguia enfrentar os próprios problemas. Não assumia responsabilidades, não sabia enfrentar minhas falhas, o ciúmes, vis ciúmes, me descontrolava. Eu era uma piada que de forma irresponsável, caminhava pelo mundo achando que conseguia lidar com o que quer que fosse, enquanto eu me escondia entre as minhas lágrimas, rezando para sumir com elas.

  
Podia ver raios no horizonte quando cheguei na esquina de casa. Pelo visto eu não era o único que lavaria minhas mágoas em um temporal.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) O Flegetonte é citado na Divina Comédia como um rio que passa pelo Sétimo Círculo do Inferno, o círculo para onde vão os violentos. Fora da mitologia de Dante Alighieri, Flegetonte também é o nome do rio de fogo que passa pelo Tártaro. 
> 
> (2) Nome da polícia secreta italiana durante o regime de Benito Mussolini.


End file.
